


Friends

by orphan_account



Category: The Tempest - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Miranda was once very close to Caliban.





	

Miranda was once very close to Caliban. Close enough to know that wasn’t his real name. 

They were both very ignorant of many things that her father seemed to think important to know: languages, sciences, histories, and a far-off place beyond a long stretch of sea. But Caliban knew their home in ways her father didn’t, and she grew to know the island in much the same way. She grew up on those sandy shores, she was raised by the stormy skies and didn’t pay much heed to the fantasies that struck her dreams every so often, telling her silly tales of being waited on, dressed, and taken care of as if she couldn’t very well do it herself. It wasn’t until her father had explained things to her about Lords and Ladies, about servitude and slavery, that she understood such visions to be depicting things that would actually be desired in her father’s past society. 

Her and Caliban (not his name) had to be taught their differences in station and neither were able to accept it with any sort of zeal. That is until the day they discovered something between only them and thereby found themselves enslaved; Caliban in body and name, Miranda in mind.

They were meant to be reading on the histories of the royal families of Naples that day. That is until he accidentally brushed her thigh with his rough hand. Miranda not so accidentally placed her own hands on his bare chest and felt as if to stop touching him for longer than a second would drown her. His chest was alway bare, a freedom she had always envied. So when he asked to touch her chest in return she agreed before he had finished asking. 

She shed her shirt and he ran his finger down her sternum, along the edges of her ribs, back up to her collar bone and shoulders. She did the same on his glowing skin, running her palm up and down his stomach before cupping his elbows, chin, and breast. He cupped her breast, too, and she felt deeply warm. 

She moved onto his lap and wrapped her arms across his shoulders. He folded his own around her waist and breathed into her bosom. She buried her nose in his hair. 

Miranda only knew two men. She knew no ladies except the ones in her vision. She had only ever met two humans in her life, though she knew there were a great many more out there. She was starkly aware of her lack of experience with the rest of the peopled world, but she had, in her heart, never wished for more. Why would she? Her father taught her what he could and her blue-eyed companion taught her the rest. She had the sea and the land and her first and only friend. Together, they were. Together, she wished to stay. Her father’s world was too much filled with tricky rules anyhow; and possibly much deceit, because how else could they have washed up here in the first place?

He was the sun, her Friend who had no name in her father’s tongue. And she was the earth that he warmed. 

It was love, she thought. It’s probably love, her body whispered, as they embraced, blanketing the other with comfort. 

And that was how her father found them. 

There were apparently more things about her father’s old world she had yet to understand.


End file.
